Yuuki Cross And The Seven Nations
by Cupcakes11
Summary: Yuuki runs away from her evil stepmother, Eris and enters the home that belonged to the Seven Nations. Can they help Yuuki out to be united with her love, Kaname and what schemes can Eris pull to become the fairest in the land? Parody of Snow White And The Seven Dwarves. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Since I'm still working on my Toy Story parody, I might as well do my second parody fic for Cartoon Xover fic. It is called Yuuki Cross And The Seven Nations! Before I start the story, here's the cast of characters!**

* * *

Yuuki Cross (Vampire Knight): Snow White

Kaname Kuran (Same show as Yuuki): Prince

Eris (Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas): The Evil Queen

Mytho (Princess Tutu): Huntsman

America (Hetalia: Axis Powers) Doc

Germany (Same show as America): Grumpy

Italy (Same show as America and Germany): Dopey (I need help for which Hetalia character is going to be Sleepy, Happy and Bashful

* * *

**That's all for the cast! Read and review! If you guys like Hetalia, please suggest which Hetalia character want to be Sleepy, Happy and Bashful.**


	2. Yuuki's Wishes

**Good news! For the roles for Happy, Sleepy, Bashful and Sneezy will be Finland, Greece, Japan and England! I like to thank MusicalNinja for giving me that suggestion! Thank you so much! Now...on with the actual chapter which is starting now!**

* * *

In a castle on top of a mountain inside a chamber room, a woman with long black hair and a purple dress is standing in front of a large mirror. Her name is Eris the goddess of Chaos.

"Slave in the magic mirror come from the farest space. Through wind and darkness I summon thee, speak! Let me see thy face." When the mirror started glowing, a white apppears.

"What is that you want, my queen?" the mirror asked.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

"My sensors tell me, the most fairest is the one I seek." it said. "Behold a lovely young lady I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle care. At last, she is more fair than thee."

Eris scowled and said, "Blast that woman, tell me who she is?"

"Eyes that are reddish brown, hair brown as the trees and skin peach and fair..."

"Yuuki!" Eris said, shocked and angry.

* * *

Outside, there was a 15 year old girl with short brown hair, large reddish brown eyes and wears rag clothes. She's Yuuki Cross who was cleaning the stairs outside. While she was working, she was humming a tune and after she finished, she walked towards a well.

"Wanna know a secret?" she asked the birds who nodded. "Promise not to tell?" The birds nodded again while Yuuki began to sing.

_Yuuki: We are standing by a wishing well_

_Make a wish into the well_

_That's all you have to do_

_And if you hear it echoing_

_Your wish will soon come true_

Yuuki sang into the well and her echo sang back.

_I'm wishing (I'm wishing)_

_For the one I love_

_To find me (to find me)_

_Today (today)_

_I'm hoping (I'm hoping)_

_And I'm dreaming of_

While she was singing, a tall young man with reddish brown hair and garnet colored eyes, wearing a white Night Class uniform and black shoes walks by and heard her singing. His name is Kaname Kuran.

"Who does that melodious voice belong to?" he asked.

_The nice things (the nice things)_

_He'll say (he'll say)_

Yuuki kept singing into the well and she didn't notice Kaname coming up to her as he climbed over the wall.

_I'm wishing (I'm wishing)_

_For the one I love_

_To find me (to find me)_

_Today_

_Kaname: Today!_

Yuuki got surprised and saw Kaname.

"Hello." he told her. Yuuki didn't respond as she ran to the castle door and walked into the window of her room. "Wait, I didn't mean to scare you. Please come back."

_Kaname: Now that I've found you_

_Hear what I have to say_

_One song_

_I have but one song_

_One song_

_Only for you_

Yuuki smiled at the song as she saw him outside her window.

_One heart_

_Tenderly beating_

_Ever entreating_

_Constant and true_

While Kaname was singing to Yuuki who was still smiling at him, Eris saw them and walked away from the window angrily as she closed the curtains.

_One love_

_That has possessed me_

_One love _

_Thrilling me through_

_One song_

_My heart keeps singing_

_Of one love_

_Only for you_

Yuuki made one bird go to Kaname's hand and peck him on the nose and flew off. Kaname looks at Yuuki who smiled at him as she close the curtain window.

* * *

In the throne room, Eris was sitting in a throne chair and in front of her was a 16 year old boy with silver white hair and large amber eyes, wearing a white shirt, a blue jacket, a yellow tie, white pants and matching shoes. His name is Mytho.

"I want you to go with Yuuki to the forest where she'll pick flowers." Eris told Mytho.

"Yes, your majesty."

"And then when you're there, you will kill her."

"But, your majesty, she's a princess!"

"Silence!" Eris snapped, "You will do as a command."

Mytho got shocked but said, "Yes, your majesty."

"And just to make sure sure you don't fail, bring me back her heart...in this." Eris said, holding a box in front of him.

* * *

**End chapter**


	3. Yuuki Runs Away

Yuuki was in the meadow, now wearing a black Day Class uniform (including a skirt), a green coat, knee length socks and brown shoes. She was happily picking flowers and singing the same song Kaname was singing.

"Help! Help!" a voice called out. It was from a yellow pegasus with long pink mane, cyan eyes and cutie marks with butterflies on each flank.

Yuuki walked up to her and said gently, "Hello, who are you?"

"My name is Fluttershy." the pegasus said, "And I got lost from my friends."

"Aww...poor little pegasus." Yuuki said sadly before Fluttershy began to cry, "Oh, please, don't cry."

She messed up Fluttershy's mane, making her giggle. Unknowing to her, Mytho took out a sword and hesitantly crept up to Yuuki.

"That's better. Your friends is looking for you right now. They can't be that far. Up there!" Yuuki said and she looked up and saw two unicorns, a blue pegasus, two earth ponies and a dragon.

Fluttershy looked and smiled, "Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike!"

Fluttershy flew up and goes to the hill and went towards her friends.

"Goodbye, Fluttershy!" Yuuki said.

"Bye!" Fluttershy reply back.

"Oh and there's a boy holding a sword about to kill you." Twilight said.

"AHHHH! Run before he kills you!" Spike screamed as he and the Mane Six ran off.

Yuuki saw a shadow, looked back and noticed Mytho about to attack her. She screamed and Mytho dropped his weapon.

"I can't do it!" he cried, "Please, forgive me, Yuuki. I didn't mean to try to kill you!"

Yuuki looked confused. "I don't understand."

"She's mad! Jealous of you! She'll stop at nothin'!" Mytho explained.

"Who?"

"Eris."

"Eris?!"

"You got to run away and never come back. Go, go! Run, run!"

Yuuki looked unsure and then ran off into the woods. At first it was creepy with trees and scary looking animals. Then she fell into a pond, fell for awhile and then unconscious on the ground.

While Yuuki was unconscious, she heard voices. Yuuki was waking up and saw a squurrel named Hammy in front of her. She started to scream and they screamed back while running into the bushes.

"Wait, don't run away." Yuuki said as all the animals looked back. "I won't hurt you. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Then the Mane Six and Spike were approaching her and it was the same Fluttershy Yuuki helped.

"Hey, you're that same yellow pegasus from before." Yuuki found out.

"And I like to sing about it." Fluttershy smiled.

"Would you like to sing a song?" Yuuki asked.

Fluttershy was about to respond but Pinkie said to Yuuki, "I'll do it! I want to sing."

""Okay." Yuuki said as Pinkie sang a note to her. Yuuki sang back. Then Pinkie sang another note. Then Yuuki sang a much higher and longer note and Pinkie sang a longer horrible note.

To her surprise, her friends corched at it and Pinkie seemed a little mad but Yuuki laughed.

_Yuuki: With a smile and a song_

_Life is just a bright sunny day_

_Your cares fade away_

_And your heart is young_

Pinkie sang high notes again and ran back to her friends.

_With a smile and a song_

_All the world seems to waken anew_

_Rejoicing with you_

_As the song is sung_

The forest animals (from Over The Hedge) approached Yuuki.

_There's no use in grumbling_

Icarus the flying squirrel came out from a tree hole, surprising Yuuki.

_When raindrops come tumbling_

_Remember you're the one_

She started petting the Over The Hedge (except that she had to avoid the porcupine family's spikes).

_Who can fill the world with sunshine_

_When you smile and you sing_

_Everything is in tune and its's spring_

_And life flows along_

_With a smile and a song_

They all cheered for Yuuki.

"I feel much better now. Everything's gonna be alright. But where am I gonna sleep at night?" Yuuki wondered.

The forest toons huddled together and started whispering.

"You can sleep with us at the tree." Hammy declared with a smile.

"She can't sleep in a tree, Hammy." Verne said.

"The Bayou swamp is not a good place either." Ray the firefly said.

"Equestia/Ponyville does not have any humans in it." Twilight added.

"What about that cottage, you can stay there." Spike said.

"Really?" Yuuki said, excited, "Where is it?"

The forest toons smiled as they pulled Yuuki to come with them.

* * *

**End chapter**


	4. Cleaning The House

The forest toons led Yuuki further into the woods. They reached an open area and they spotted a large house.

Yuuki was impressed and said, "Wow, what an awesome house."

They walked up to the tree and Yuuki made herself look presentable before seeing the owner. She shouted to the house, "Hello? Anybody there?" No one answred back. "Guess there's no one home."

When Yuuki open the door, she came out first. "Hello? Can I come in?" No one answered. Yuuki looked around the dark scary room. The forest toons looked scared as they followed Yuuki then she suddenly screamed. The toons ran away, screaming back to the door until they trampled on top of each other. "What a cute little chair!" Yuuki sat down on it.

The others looked back.

"There's seven little chairs. So there must be seven little children." She saw a table full of dirty dishes and dust. "And by the look of the table, seven untidy little children." Then she looked in the sink and saw a large pile of dirty dishes. "What a pile of dirty dishes."

The Porpupine family whistled in astonishment.

"And just look at that broom!" Yuuki said while The Mane Six and Spike tsk at the broom.

"They've never cleaned this house. You think their mother would-" Yuuki gasped, "Maybe they have no mother. That means they're orphans."

Naveen and Tiana (who are frogs) nodded their heads before Tiana placed her hand on Naveen's shoulder.

"I got an idea; we'll clean the house and surprise them. Then maybe they'll let me stay." Yuuki takes off her green coat, revealing a black Day Class jacket and gives it to the birds and they hung it on a hook.

She pointed to the Mane Six, Spike, Naveen, Tiana and Louis. "Now you wash the dishes." She pointed to the Over The Hedge animals, Todd and Copper (who are their younger kid selves). "You tidy up the room." She pointed to Boog, Elliot, Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Crash, Eddie and Peaches. "You sweep the fireplace." She picked up a broom. "And I'll use the broom."

_Yuuki: Just whistle while you work_

_And cheerfully together_

_You can tidy up the place_

_So hum a merry tune_

_It won't take long_

_When there's a song_

_To help you set the pace_

_And as you sweep the room_

_Imagine that the broom_

_Is someone that you love and soon_

_You'll find them dancing to the tune_

Yuuki saw the Mane Six and Spike handing Tiana the dishes and she was using a cloth towel to wipe whatever was on there and stacking them. "Oh no no no no! Put them in the sink!"

_When hearts are high_

_The time will fly_

_So whistle while you work_

The Mane Six and Spike pushed the dishes in the sink while Naveen and Tiana turned on the water.

Meanwhile, Hammy, RJ and Verne were sweeping the dust on the floor. They lifted a rug and put it under it. Then Yuuki caught them. "Not under the rug!"

They saw mouse hole.

"Let's put it in there." Hammy said.

"Okay." RJ and Verne said.

They started sweeping the dust in the hole and then an angry mouse blew it back out.

While Yuuki was dusting the piano, Ozzy and Heather (the two possums) were dusting the shelves. As the pocupine kids lifted a music box and their surprise, it started playing.

Eddie was removing cobwebs on the ceiling with his tail. Crash saw him and tried it out with a spider web, he got stuck until he got out before landing in a stocking.

Sid was stringing up a ball of spider web and an angry spider came down, causing him to scream and run away.

Ellie, Peaches and Manny were making a centerpiece on the table. Ellie and Peaches put the flowers in the vase. Yuuki was handing Rainbow Dash and Applejack a bunch of dirty clohthes. They walked out with the huge pile, trying not to drop it.

Outside, they put the clothes in a pond since they didn't have a washing machine in the house.

Pinkie and Crash were washing the clothes until Rarity and Verne came up to them and grabbed the shirt from them.

"Hey, we're not done yet." Pinkie said.

"It's done now." Rarity said.

She and Verne soaked it and tossed the shirt on top of a tree to dry.

_Yuuki: So whistle while you work_

Yuuki and the forest toons happily continued to clean.

* * *

**End chapter**


	5. Heigh Ho

**Now that I'm done with the 'Toy Story' parody, I present to you the new chapter of "Yuuki Cross And The Seven Nations"!**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Meanwhile in a mine where thousands of diamonds were shining, seven nation men were happily digging and singing.

The first Nation had short dusty blond hair with an ahoge sticking up, blue eyes and glasses, wearing a tan uniform with a brown bomber jacket with a 50 on the back and boots named America.

The second was a tall muscular man with short blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue-gray uniform with a collar named Germany.

The third is an energetic man with short brown hair, brown eyes and a curl on the left side of his head, wearing a blue WWII military uniform, a black shirt, tie and black boots named Italy.

The fourth had messy short blond hair and green eyes, wearing a green uniform and boots named England.

The fifth had brown hair, green eyes and olive skin, wearing a brown jacket, a white t-shirt, brown pants and boots named Greece.

The sixth had short blond hair and brown eyes, wearing a light blue military uniform with a cross neck-charm on the jacket, boots and a white beret named Finland.

And the last and seventh one is a short slim Asian man with black hair, flatly colored dark brown eyes, wearing a white navel uniform with black and gold accents and black boots named Japan.

_The Nations: We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through_

_To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig is what we like to do_

_Finland: It ain't no trick to get rich quick_

_Germany: If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick_

_Japan: In a mine_

_Echo: In a mine_

_England: In a mine_

_Echo: In a mine_

_Finland, Germany, Japan and England: Where a million diamonds_

_Echo: Shine!_

Greece was riding a cart full of diamonds being pulled by a deer.

_The Nations: We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig dig from early morn till night_

Greece saw a fly coming toward him and he used his hand to hit it, he missed and hit the deer who started kicking the cart while Greece was still on it.

_We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up everything in sight_

_Finland: We dig up diamonds by the score_

_Japan: A thousand rubies, sometimes more_

America was at a table as he picked up a diamond and gently tapped it with a hammer and it made a 'ding' sond.

"Perfect." He set it back down on the table.

_England: But we don't know what we dig 'em for_

_The Nations: We dig dig dig a-dig dig_

America took a big red diamond and tapped it but it made a loud 'clunk' sound.

"Dud." He tossed it over his shoulder.

Italy swept it up in his dustpan. "I got it!" He tossed it into the trash. He walked up to America who was observing the diamonds closely. Italy found two diamonds sitting on the table.

He tapped America on the shoulder and said, "Hey, America, look!"America turned around and saw Italy with the diamonds in his eyes. "Isn't it cool?"

America didn't think so. "Stop goofing around, Italy." America snapped as he smacked Italy in the head, knocking the diamonds out. "We got work to do."

"Sorry." Italy said, feeling disappointed. The clock struck 5:00 p.m. and the alarm rang as two men hit the bell.

_America: Heigh Ho_

_The Nations: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_Heigh ho_

The five other Nations left for the exit.

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_It's home from work we go_

_(Whistle)_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_It's home from work we go _

_(Whistle)_

America and Italy throw a bag of diamonds in the mine as they did, Italy got thrown in there but came out and locked up. Almost leaving with the key. The Nations walked down the trail single filed in a line, singing.

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_Heigh-ho hum_

_It's home from work we go_

_(Whistle)_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_It's home from work we go _

_(Whistle)_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_It's home from work we go_

_(Whistle)_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho (fades)_

* * *

**End chapter**


	6. The Nations Meet Yuuki

At night in the house, Yuuki and the forest toons were done cleaning.

"Let's see what's upstairs." Yuuki said as they went upstairs and found the bedroom. "What adorable little beds." She looks at the seven beds. "And look, they have their names carved on them. America, Finland, England, Italy." She laughed. "What funny names for children. Germany, Japan and Greece." She started to yawn. "I'm a little sleepy from all that cleaning."

She lay down on the beds and fell asleep. Ozzy and Heather turned out the lights and the Mane Six and Spike put the covers on Yuuki. They all fell asleep on the beds.

_The Nations: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

Everyone except Yuuki woke up by the singing.

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_It's home from work we go_

_(Whistle)_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

The forest toons are shocked as they saw the Nations coming home.

"Oh no, it's the Nation men." Tiana said.

"Let's get out of here before they see us here." Verne said.

All of the forest toons ran outside downstairs and followed behind.

* * *

Outside, they all ran into the bushes so they wouldn't be seen. The seven Nations were just returning home. America was holding a flashlight in front while Italy was holding a flashlight in back.

_The Nations: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_It's home from work we go_

_(Whistle)_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_It's home from work we go_

_(Whistle)_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

"Look!" America called out as he stopped, causing the others to bump into him. "Our house! The lights have been activated!"

"What?" Germany asked, confused.

"The light's lit."

They all ran behind the trees.

"Jiminy Crickets." they all said surprised.

"The door is open and the chimney's smoking." Finland said.

"Something's in there." England said.

"It may be a ghost or a goblin."

"Or a demon." America said.

"Or a dragon." England said.

"Mark my words." Germany said, "There's trouble going on, I felt it all day in my brain...I know."

"Gosh." Finland said surprised.

"That's a bad sign." Japan said.

"Let's get it."

"Yeah!"

"Okay, dudes." America said, "We'll sneak up on it and take it. Come on, dudes, follow me."

America led them to the house and they open the door. They looked around and tiptoed out. When Italy walked out, he slammed the door. The others jumped and scared and held their weapons out.

When they calmed down and saw Italy, they shushed him in a whisper.

"Shh!" Italy whispered to the door.

"Okay, dudes." America whispered, "Here's a plan, search every nook and cranny, leave no stone unturned or beaker unchecked. In other words, search everywhere."

They split up and searched different parts of the house. Unknowing to them, they were being watched by the Porcupine kids who were hiding on a high shelf.

America, Greece and England were quietly tiptoeing around until America spotted something. "Look!" he shouted to Greece and England as they lifted their weapons up. "The floor! It's been swept!"

Germany ran his finger against a chair. "Hmm, the chair's been dusted."

"Our window's been washed." Finland pointed out.

"Hey, our cobwebs are missing." Japan said, looking up at the ceiling.

Italy opened the cabinet. "My boxes of pizza are in alphabetical order!"

"The whole place has been cleaned!" America said, still surprised.

"See, there's dirty work afoot." Germany told him. "Or should I say clean." America rolled his eyes.

"The sink is empty." England said, looking in the sink. "Guys, I think someone stole our dishes."

"They weren't stolen." Finland said. "The burglar hid 'em in the cupboard and in a rather nice arrangement too."

Japan grabbed a little cup. "My cup's been washed." He put his finger inside. "The sugar's gone!"

Finland and Italy ran over to the stove.

"Something's cookin'." Finland said, sniffing the pot. "It sure smells good."

"Cool! I bet it's gonna be pasta." Italy said, excitedly as Finland grabbed a spoon.

Germany came over and pushed them. "Don't touch it, you fools! It might be poisoned!" The steam came out of the pot and the lid made a rattling sound. "See, I suppose you owe me for saving your lives."

America walked over to the table. "Look what has happened to our table." he said, looking at the nicely arranged table.

Japan saw a vase full of flowers. "Ah, flowers." he said, sniffing them as England was confused. "They're goldenrods." Japan put the flowers to England but he backed away.

"No, don't. Not only do flowers set off my allergies but my allergies could set off my-" Then England was about to sneeze but America, Germany, Greece, Japan, Finland and Italy hold their fingers on his nose. England smiled weakly. "Thanks...AH-CHOOOOO!" Then England began to sneeze loudly and blew the other Nations onto the wall (except Germany who was fighting his way over to England).

"Shhh!" America, Greece, Japan, Finland and Italy whispered in unison.

Germany walked up to England. "Fine time you sneeze us and get us caught, England."

"Ah, you know I can't help it it's just that I..." England said but he was paused as he was going to sneeze again. "It's comin'."

Germany and the others jumped on England and kept him from sneezing again.

"The nose plug will do the trick for a while." America said, putting the nose plug on England's nose.

"That should hold him." Finland said.

"Uh...thanks." England said.

"Quiet." Germany whispered. "What are you trying to do? Get us killed?"

The Porcupine kids were watching them.

"Let's pick on those guys." Quillo said as he, Spike **(A/N: No offense to Spike from MLP)** and Bucky winked at each other before knocking on the walls with their fists, scaring the Nations.

"What was that?" Finland asked.

"It's in this room." Germany whispered.

Then the Porcupine kids shrieked and the Nations ran around screaming and hiding. England hid in a pot, Finland hid behind a chair, Greece hid behind the shelves, America hid under a mop, Germany hid in a potato sack, Italy hid in a pile of wood and Japan hid under the staircase. The Nations went over to the stairs.

"It's up there." America whispered.

"Yeah, in the bedroom." Japan whispered.

"Okay, someone has to proceed upward and chase it down."

"Gee, I wonder who is the one gonna have to do that." Italy shrugged as they all stared at him. Italy looked behind him and saw no one. He realized he was the 'one'. "Uh..." He looked back again. "Bye."

Italy tried to walk away but England and Germany pulled him back.

America's hand trembled as he was giving Italy the flashlight. "Here, take it." Italy's hand started trembling for no reason. "Don't be nervous." He grabbed Italy's hand and gave him the flashlight. Then they all pushed Italy up the stairs.

As Italy took a step, the stair creaked, he jumped forward and looked back down and saw the others who were still at the bottom.

"Don't be afraid, Italy, we're right behind ya." America told him.

"Yes, right behind ya." The others said in unison as they gave Italy thumbs up.

Italy gulped, "Got it." He gave a thumbs up. He continued upstairs and when he got to the room, he peeked through the door. "Hello? Anybody in here?" He went in the room and then he heard yawning. It was Yuuki stretching underneath the covers, except he didn't know that. "AHHHHHHH!" He ran out the door, still screaming where the others were getting ready to attack.

"Here it comes!" Germany shouted.

Italy bumped into them and they tumbled downstairs. They each ran away except for Italy who was stuck. They ran into the door and Italy bumped into the door and tried to get it open but it was being held shut by the others. When Italy got it open, he fell into pots and junk that made him look like a monster.

* * *

Outside, the six Nations were hiding in the trees, getting ready to attack.

"Here it comes." Finland whispered.

"Now's our chance." Japan whispered.

When Italy ran below them, they started attacking him with their weapons.

"Hold on, everyone!" America called out. "It's only Italy!"

"Thanks for noticing, guys." Italy said, feeling dizzy.

"Did you see it?" England asked.

"I saw it!" Italy answered.

"How big is it?" Finland asked.

"Huge!" Italy pointed out.

"Was it a dragon?" Germany asked.

"Yeah!"

"Does it have horns?" England asked.

"Pointy ones!"

"Was it breathing fire?" Germany asked.

"Was it drooling?" Finland asked.

"Lots of it!"

"What was it doing?" England asked.

Italy pretended to fall asleep as he snores to describe the last part.

"He means it's a monster asleep in our beds." America said.

"Let's attack it!" Germany said.

"While it's sleeping." England said.

"Yeah while it's sleeping." Japan and Finland agreed.

"Hurry, men, it's now or never." America said, signaling them to follow.

"Let's scare to death." Japan called out.

They all left with their weapons.

* * *

Inside the room, they peeked through the door and tiptoed inside. They backed away slowly when they saw Yuuki stretch under the covers.

"Jiminy Crickets." England whispered in surprise.

"Gosh." Finland said.

"What a monster."

"It covers three beds." Japan said.

"Let's kill it before it wakes up." America said.

"Which end do we kill?" Finland loudly said.

"Shh!"

America walked up to the bed and signaled the others to go around the bed. They raised their weapons and America removed the blanket, they swung but immediately stopped when they saw Yuuki sleeping peacefully.

"Well, what'd ya know?" America said smiling.

"What is it?" Finland asked confused.

"It's a girl."

"She's pretty." England said.

"Just like an angel." Japan said blushing.

"An angel?" Germany said disgusted. "She's a girl and all girls are pretty and full of wicked wiles."

"What are wicked wiles?" Japan asked confused.

"I...don't know but it's true."

"Shh!" America whispered to Germany. "You'll wake her up."

"So let her wake up! She doesn't belong here anyway!"

Then Yuuki started moving.

"She's moving!" Japan shouted.

"She's waking up!" Finland shouted.

"What do we do?" England asked.

"Uh...hide!" America suggested.

They all hid behind the foot of the bed.

Yuuki woke up and started stretching. "Oh dear." She yawned. "I wonder if the children are-" She saw seven heads from behind the bed. She shrieked and they ducked then they raised their heads again. "Hey, you're men!" The Nations shyly stood up, not saying anything. "How do you do?" No one answered. "I said how do you do?"

"How do you do what?" Germany asked confused.

"So you can talk, I'm so glad. Now don't tell me who you are let me guess." She looked at them. "I know you're America."

America chuckled, "Yes...thanks."

"And you're...you're Japan."

Japan started turning red and hid his hands behind his back. "Heh heh-Oh my gosh." The other Nations (except Germany) chuckled.

"And you're..." Yuuki saw Greece yawning. "You're Greece."

"Right." Greece said, sleeply.

Yuuki laughed, "And you..." England was about to sneeze but Germany and Italy hold his nose. "You're England."

England smiled, shrugged and sneezed. Yuuki and the others laughed.

Yuuki looked at Finland who was still laughing. "And you must be..."

"Finland, ma'am. That's me." Finland said before pointing to Italy. "And this is Italy. He's energetic like me."

"Hi." Italy chirped.

"You mean he's happy?" Yuuki asked.

"Well, he always like to eat Italian food including pasta." Finland explains.

Yuuki laughed and saw Germany standing there with a frown on his face. "Oh, you must be grumpy...Germany."

Everyone laughed except Germany.

"Ha ha ha." Germany sarcastically said. "We know who we are, ask who she is and what's she doing here?"

"Yeah, who are and what are you doing...No!" America said before speaking kindly, "Uh, I mean who are you, my lady?"

"How could I forget? I'm Yuuki Cross."

"Yuuki Cross?!" The Nations shouted, surprised, "The princess?"

"Yes." Yuuki replied.

"Well, Miss Cross," America said, "We're honored...we're..."

"Mad as hornets!" Germany called out.

"Mad as hornets!" America shouted. "Wait, no, we're not! We're mad as bees! No, we're uh...mad as-" America glared at Germany. "Now I don't even know what I'm saying!"

"Nothing! Just standing there blabbering like a doodle bug!" Germany yelled at America.

"Ha! There's no such species as-"

"Aw shut up! And tell her to get out!"

"Please don't send me away." Yuuki begged. "If you do, she'll kill me."

"Kill you?" the Nations shouted.

"Who?" Finland asked.

"My stepmother, Eris."

"Eris!" The Nations shouted.

"She's evil!" Japan shouted.

"She's powerful!" Finland shouted.

"She's cruel!" Italy shouted.

"She acts like a witch! I'm warning ya!" Germany shouted, "If that woman finds us here, she'll swoop down and wreck her vengeance on us."

"But she doesn't know where I am." Yuuki said happily.

"She don't, huh? She knows everything. She can even make herself invisible. Pfft!" He startled America. "She might even be in this room right now."

Worrying, Italy looked around, even in Finland's beret. Annoyed, Finland used his hand to clunk Italy on the head.

"She'll never find me here and if you let me stay," Yuuki said, "I'll take care of the house. I can wash, decorate, clean and cook."

"Cook?" The Nations were excited about the last one.

"Can you make things with hamburgers, pasta and dough and flour?" America asked.

"Cookies!" Germany and Japan said, correcting him.

"That's what I said."

"Yeah," Yuuki said, "And apple pie and sushi."

"Apple pie!" The Nations said excited. "Hooray! She stays!" They (except Germany) jumped up and cheered while Finland threw his hat in the air.


	7. The Nations Gets Washed

Yuuki raced downstairs to the stove, she lowered the heat and stirred the food in the pot and tasted it until she noticed the Nations watching from upstairs.

They sniffed three times. "Ahhh. Soup! Hooray!" They shouted as they ran downstairs. Italy got his head stuck in the stair rail and he tried pulling it out.

"Wait for me, guys!" Italy shouted.

The other Nations are now downstairs fighting over the food and silverware. Italy got unstuck and join them downstairs, tripping and kept falling out of his seat.

"Uh uh uh uh! Just a minute!" Yuuki yelled out and the men immediately stopped. "Dinner's not quite ready; you'll still have time to wash."

"Wash?" The Nations wondered, confused.

"Humph." Germany grunted as he threw a spoon on the table. "I knew there was a catch to all this." He crossed his arms and frowned.

"Why do we have to wash?" Japan asked.

"Are we going somewhere?" Finland asked.

"Not that I know of." America said.

"Oh, perhaps you have washed." Yuuki said to them.

"Perhaps we...I mean yes, perhaps we have." America told her.

"But when?" she asked suspiciously.

"When? Well...uh...we..." America said, trying to think of something. "Recently."

The rest agreed, "Yes, recently."

"Oh...recently." Yuuki said like she was buying it. "Then let me see your hands." The men backed away with their hands behind their backs, looking guilty. "Let me see your hands." America gave up and showed Yuuki his dirty hands. "Why, America, I'm surprised." America put his hands behind his back again and chuckled.

Yuuki looked at Japan. "Come on, let's see them." Japan showed her his hands and his face turned red. "Oh, Japan, my, my, my."

"And you?" Yuuki said to England who showed his hands. Finland wiped his hands against his jacket but they were still dirty. "Worse than I thought."

Italy showed his hands but his sleeves quickly covered them but still saw they were dirty. Greece slowly showed his hands. "How shocking." Yuuki said as Greece smiled before hiding his hands behind his back.

While she was looking at the men, Germany looked at his dirty hands but didn't care.

"Now all of you go straight downstairs and wash or you won't get a bite to eat." Yuuki strictly said.

America signaled the others to follow him and they marched single file to the basement. They went downstairs except Italy went behind the door into a bunch of toys.

"I meant to do that!" Italy said as he ran downstairs, smiling.

The only one left was Germany who just stood there frowning in front of Yuuki.

"Well? Aren't you going to wash?" Yuuki asked him. Germany just turned his back to her and didn't say anything. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Germany seemed a little surprised. He faced Yuuki and stuck his tongue out at her and walked away. Germany didn't look where he was going and walked into the door. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Germany just grunted and walked downstairs, slamming the door behind him. He took a seat on a box and frowned.

"Women." he mumbled to himself. Then he saw the others slowly approaching a tub of water.

"Courage, men, courage!" America said nervously, "No need to be nervous."

Finland touched the water. "Gosh, it's wet."

England touched the water and started shivering. "It's cold too."

"Do you have to do it?" Japan asked.

"Well, it'll please Miss Cross."America explained.

"I'll take the chance for her." Finland said.

"Me too!" the others agreed.

Germany grunted. "Her wiles are beginning to work but I'm warning ya. You give 'em an inch and they'll walk all over ya!"

"Don't listen to that grumpy ogre." America told the others. "Come on now, dudes."

"How hard do we scrub?" England asked.

"Will we go bald?" Greece asked.

"Do you get in the tub?" Finland asked.

"Do you have to wash where it doesn't show?" Japan asked.

"Now don't get excited." America instructed. "Here we go."

_America: Step up to the tub_

_It ain't no disgrace_

_Just pull in your sleeves_

_And get up in place_

_Then scoop up the water_

_And rub it on your face_

_An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle_

_Ud-dle-un-dum_

_Pick up the soap_

_Now don't try to bluff_

_Work up the lather_

_An' when you got enough_

_Get your hands full of water_

_Ya snort and ya snuff_

_An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle_

_Ud-dle-um-dum_

The other six did as they were told.

_Ya douse and souse_

_Ya rub and scrub_

_Ya sputter and splash all over the tub_

The fly hovered over Greece and landed on a bar of soap.

_You may feel cold and wet when you're done_

_But ya gotta admit it's good clean fun _

_So splash all ya like_

_It ain't any trick_

_As soon as you're through_

_You'll feel mighty slick_

_Germany: Bunch of all wimpy wimps_

_Ya make me sick, goin'_

_An' go blue-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle_

_Ud-dle-um-dum_

America started scrubbing the Nations' heads with a scrubber but when it was Italy's turn, he kept ducking out of the way. When America finally got him, he knocked Italy's head in the tub but scrubbed anyway.

Germany looked back again. "Ha! The next thing you know, she'll be tying your hair up in ribbons and spaying that stuff called... 'calone'."

While America was drying off, Finland's hair was absorbed with water. He began to shake the water off and sprayed America.

Italy's ear was full of water and he couldn't push it out. He shook his head and it was swooshing with water. He put his finger in his mouth and blew before water came squirting out of his ear.

England was walking around with water in his eyes and he unknowingly grabbed Japan and started using his jacket as a towel while Greece wiped himself too.

Germany snootily said, "A fine bunch of women you turned out to be." America seemed offended by this comment. "I'd like to see anybody make me wash. If I didn't wanna."

America glared at him and quietly huddled everyone together. He whispered a plan to them. Finland looked at Germany and chuckled. Italy looked at Germany and grinned but Finland pulled him back in.

They stopped whispering and started casually walking toward Germany while whistling. Germany didn't notice until he saw them surrounding him.

"Get him!" America shouted. They jumped on top of Germany and carried him. "Get him to the tub! Get him over to the tub!"

"Let go of me!" Germany shouted as he struggled to get out. They all tried getting Germany into the tub.

"Get him in the tub! In the tub!" America kept shouting, "Don't get excited! Don't get-"

Italy was pushed out and he tumbled on America. He landed on America's lap and smiled.

America pushed him off. "Get the soap!"

Italy nodded and grabbed the soap off the floor but it slipped out of his hands. He tried grabbing it but it kept slipping out of one hand and the other. He saw the soap on the floor. He crouched down and tried sneaking up on it. It slipped away, bounced against one of the Nations and went into Italy's mouth.

"Where'd it go?" Italy wondered. He hiccuped and bubbles came out. He hiccuped so hard, he fell over. He felt his stomach and realized he swallowed the soap. "Uh-oh." He hiccuped again and again.

Meanwhile, the rest of the men were washing an angry Germany.

_America: Now scrub good an' hard_

_It can't be denied_

_That he'll look mighty cute_

_As soon as he's dried_

_Japan, Greece, England and Finland: Well it's good for the soul_

_And it's good for the hide_

_To go_

They dunked Germany in the tub.

_Germany: Blud-dle-ud-udle-ud-dle_

_Ud-dle-um-dum_

Italy was surrounded by bubbles that he hiccuped and still was. He tried holding his breath which was causing him to turn red. He let out a large hiccup that sent him flying in the air, crashing to the ground.

The Nations put a flower necklace on Germany's neck.

"Isn't he cute?" Finland asked, joking around.

"He smells like a petunia!" England said as he and the others broke into laughter.

"He sure is cute." Finland said, placing a flower reef on Germany's head. They all laughed again.

"You'll pay for this!" Germany snapped.

From inside the house, Yuuki banged on the pot and shouted to the basement, "Dinner!"

America heard it. "Dinner!"

"Food hooray!" They shouted as they dropped Germany in the tub and ran off.

Germany was left, soaking wet along with his clothes while letting out a frown. "Ha ha ha." He sarcastically said.

* * *

**End chapter**

**Me: LOL! That cracked me up when I wrote this. Also, just to let you know that I wrote 2 fanfics for Hetalia including Japan. **

**Germany: I can't believe I been forced to be washed.**

**Me: It serves you right to refuse to join the rest of the Nations, Grumpy.**

**Germany: (angry): What did you call me?!**

**Italy: (scared and frightened while hiding behind Japan) AHHHH! Germany is scary!**

**Japan: (shyly calms Italy down while patting him on the head) There, there, calm down, Italy.**

**Me: Read and review, everyone and no flames while I continue on the next chapter where Eris transforms into an old peddler woman.**


	8. Eris Turns Into Wuya

Back in the castle from the beginning, Eris was in front of the mirror.

"Mirror mirror of the wall, who now is the fairest one of all." Eris said.

"The fairest of them all is still I quote, Yuuki Cross. She is alive in the forest in the house of the seven Nations." the mirror said.

"Yuuki lies dead in the forest." Eris said before opening the box and showed the mirror. "Mytho has brought me proof. Behold, her heart."

"Yuuki is the fairest in the land. The heart of the pig that you hold in your hand." the mirror said.

"The heart of a pig!" Eris cried, "I been tricked!" She walks off and went into another room with potions. Inside the room, the black crow looked at Eris who looked mad. "The heart of a pig!" She throws the box with the heart in it. "I'll go myself to the forest and deal with my step-daughter once and for all."

She takes out a book full of potions. "With my potion, I can disguise myself so no one will ever suspect. Mummy dust, to make me old." Eris puts mummy dust in her potion. "To shroud my clothes, the black of night." She put some black potion with the mummy dust. "To change my voice, an old hag's cackle." She turn on the potion transfer on and it transfer the stuff into the potion.

"To whiten my hair, a scream of fright." She turn a pipe and then a smoke came out and scream.

"A blast of wind to stir it." Eris puts it on the window as the wind blew, "A thunderbolt to mix it well." Then thunder began to come out and the potion was dark blue with a little green in it. "Now, behold my magic spell."

She drinks the potion, drops it and starts changing.

"My voice." Eris had a different voice that sounds like a certain Heylin witch and her black hair turned red, her eyes become green, her skin turn tan and her clothes begins changing.

"This is perfect, call me...Wuya!" she said as she laughed as the crow hid inside a skull. "And now to find something in here that will help me get rid of Yuuki. Let's see here."

The crow watched her from inside the skull and jumped at the wall when Wuya said, "Aww! Poison apple. Sleeping dead. Whoever eats the apple, shall die of sleep forever in the sleeping death." Wuya smiled evilly at this.

* * *

**End chapter**


	9. Someday Yuuki's Prince Will Come

Later that day at the house, the forest toons were on the window, dancing to some music coming from inside the house. Inside were the Nations playing music with instruments.

_The Nations: Ho-la-la-ee-ay_

_Ho-la-la-ee-ay_

_Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ay-ee-lee-ay_

Yuuki was sitting in a chair, clapping her hands to the beat. Finland and Italy were dancing in front of her.

America was playing the accordion.

_America: Ho-la-la-ee-ay_

Japan was playing the violin.

_Japan: Ho-la-la-ee-ay_

England was playing the flute.

_England: Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay_

Germany frowned as he played the organ. Finland danced over to Yuuki.

_Finland: I'd like to dance and tap my feet_

_But they don't keep in rhythm _

_You see, I washed them both today_

_And I can't do nothing with 'em_

Finland tapped dance away.

_The Nations: Ho hum the tune is dumb_

_The words don't mean a thing_

_Isn't this a silly song_

_For anyone to sing?_

As Germany played the organ, Italy did some tricks with her drums. As a joke, England and Finland pushed Japan in front of Yuuki to sing a song.

"I..." Japan got stage fright, causing the other Nations to laugh except Germany who just kept playing his organ. Japan started turning red and he turned his head away in embarrassment. The other Nations laughed harder as Germany got annoyed and played a shrill note.

_Japan: I chased a polecat up a tree_

_Way out upon a limb_

_And when he got the best of me_

_I got the worst of him_

Japan turned his head away again.

_The Nations: Ho hum the tune is dumb_

_The words don't mean a thing_

_Isn't this a silly song_

_For anyone to sing?_

England was playing the guitar and Italy was playing the cymbal in front of Yuuki who gave it a kick at the end.

_Ho-la-la-ee-ay_

_Ho-la-la-ee-ay_

_Finland: Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ay-ee-lee-ay_

_Yuuki: Ahhh!_

Greece saw the fly coming near him and tried to shoo it away.

The Nations: Ho-la-la-ee-ay

Ho-la-la-ee-ay

America asked Yuuki to dance and she accepted.

_Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay_

She danced with America then Japan, then England then America again. Italy was drumming until a fly started bugging him. He tried swatting it with his drum sticks but he kept missing until he was tired out.

Greece was playing the flute until the fly landed on his head. Italy saw it and tried hitting it with the cymbals but accidentally hit Greece.

"Whoops, sorry, Greece." Italy said sheepishly.

While Yuuki was dancing with Japan, the forest toons were dancing out on the window.

"I love this song, don't you, Tiana?" Naveen asked, dancing.

"Yep," Tiana smiled at her love, "It reminds me of jazz."

"Tell me about it." Louis the alligator said, "This song has a great beat."

In another room, Italy put on a blue trench coat and climbed on top of England's head.

"Ow...hey, Italy! Watch it!" England starts to sneeze but Italy grabbed his nose by his feet to hold England's nose. "Phew, thanks."

"No problem, England." Italy said, buttoned the bottom part of the coat and they walked out looking like a tall person.

_The Nations: Ho-la-la-ee-ay_

_Ho-la-la-ee-ay_

_Finland: Ho-la-lee-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay_

The other Nations started laughing as Italy tries to bow to Yuuki almost falling. Enlgand pulled him back up. The Nations started playing music and Italy started dancing with Yuuki. While dancing, England carefully watched her footsteps while trying to keep Italy on top.

America started playing the guitar when Yuuki was twirling Italy and England then the Nations started singing along and clapping.

_The Nations: Hey! Hey!_

_Hey! Hey!  
_

Japan played some notes on the accordion and Finland started playing the drums. Greece played a high note on the flute. They were happily playing and clapping until Italy saw England who was about to sneeze.

Everyone took cover and when England's sneeze fired, Italy was blown out of the coat and England was on the floor, looking embarrassed.

Yuuki, the Nations and the forest toons except Germany started laughing. Italy slid down the pole, still laughing while Yuuki sat down.

"That was fun!" Yuuki said.

"Now it's your turn to do something." Finland said to Yuuki.

"Well, what should I do?" she asked.

"Tell us a story." Greece suggested.

"Yeah, tell us a story!" the Nations shouted in unison.

"Something true as the deep blue." Finland said.

"Probably a love story." Japan added.

Yuuki started, "Well...once there was a princess..."

"Was the princess you?" America asked.

"And she fell in love."

"Was it hard to do?" England asked.

"It was very easy." Yuuki continued, "Anyone can see that the prince was charming, the only one for me."

"Was, uh, he strong, powerful and handsome?" America asked.

"Was he big and tall?" England asked.

"There was nobody like him...anywhere at all." Yuuki said dreamingly.

"Did he say he loved you?" Japan asked, turning red.

"Did he still a kiss?" Finland asked.

_Yuuki: He was so romantic_

_I could not resist_

The six Nations took seats and got comfortable.

_Someday my prince will come_

_Someday we'll meet again_

_And away to his castle we'll go_

_To be happy forever I know_

The Nations listened lovingly at the song except Germany who was standing by his organ in the dark.

"Ha! Mush." he said snobby, listening to Yuuki's song.

_Someday when spring is here_

_We'll find our love anew_

The forest toons were listening lovingly too. Naveen and Tiana hold each other while cuddling each other and hold hands.

_And the birds will sing!_

The high note startled Greece.

_And wedding bells will ring_

_Someday when my dreams come true_

When Yuuki was done, the six Nations sighed and the clock struck 11:00 P.M.

"Oh my goodness." Yuuki said surprised. "It's past bedtime." She started pushing all the men to the stairs. "Go right upstairs to bed."

"Wait! Hold on, men!" America shouted as he pulled Italy away from the stairs. "Miss Cross will sleep in our beds upstairs."

"But where will you sleep?" Yuuki asked.

"We'll be quite comfortable." America said, "In..."

"In a pig's stiy." Germany said.

"In a pig's eye...stiy...No! I mean, we'll b fine." America stated, "Right, dudes?"

"We sure will!" The Nations said in unison.

While the others were talking, Italy noticed the only pillow they had downstairs.

_Ah, a pillow. _Italy said in his thoughts. _Just what I needed._

"Now don't you worry about us." America told Yuuki.

"We'll be alright." Finland said.

"Go right on up, madame."

When no one was looking, Italy tiptoed over to the couch.

"Well, if you insist." Yuuki said as she headed upstair. "Good night."

"Good night, Yuuki." the Nations said.

Italy got comfortable on the couch with the pillow.

Before Yuuki went in the bedroom, she looked back down, "You sure you'll be comfortable?"

"Yes, mighty comfortable!" the Nations said.

"Well pleasant dreams."

"Pleasant dreams!" When Yuuki closed the door, the Nations immediately rushed to the couch with Italy holding on to his pillow. Italy screamed as they jumped on him and started tugging over the pillow, trying to claim it for himself.

"Now don't get excited!" America said, trying to get them to calm down. "Remember share, sharing is caring!" The pillow started to tear. "Look out, it'll rip!"

The pillow tore and feathers were everywhere. Italy was still on the couch while taking out a feather and used it as a pillow.

"At least a feather can do a trick." Italy said before falling asleep.

* * *

In the room, Yuuki was praying. "And bless the seven Nations who have been so kind to me and help make my dreams come true. Amen." She got up but sat back down, "Oh, please Germany like me."

* * *

Downstairs, Germany was lying down angrily on a beanbag chair. "Humph women." He felt uncomfortable and found a toy soldier deep in the chair. "Well this sucks and it's junk." He tossed it aside and tried to go back to sleep but he was woken up by loud snoring.

In another room, Japan was sleeping in a dresser and Finland was sleeping in a cupboard, snoring loudly while the cupboard was opening and closing.

America was sleeping in the sink. A drop of water fell from the faucet, causing him to gargle.

England was sleeping on the couch, using Italy as a pillow. Italy started moving around and mumbling in his sleep. He woke up England who poke him and he instantly calmed down. England went back to sleep.

Greece was sleeping on top of flour sacks. The same fly landed on his shoulder but it flew away when Greece started hitting the fly when he snored. The fly landed in his shoulder again and fell asleep.

* * *

**End chapter**


	10. Wuya's Plan

Inside the basement's room, Wuya found a large needle full of green liquid. "My sleeping potion will definitely work, especially if it's inside an apple." She injected the potion in the apple and it turned green for a few seconds then turned bright red. "Perfect." She chuckled before looking at the crow. "Here have a bite?""

The crow screams and backs away from the apple, causing Wuya to laugh evilly.

"It's not for you, it's for Yuuki. And when she bites this out of my hand, she'll choke by the throat and past out to dead sleeping to the ground then I'll be the fairest in the land." Wuya laughed evilly but stopped in a sudden. "But wait, what if there's antidote for this." She got worried and looked at the bottle of the potion came from.

"Oh, here it is, the spell of this sleeping dead will only be waken only by love's first kiss. Love's first kiss." She threw the bottle in anger.

"No fear of that. The Nations will think she's dead. She'll be dead alive." Wuya laughed evilly as the crow hid behind a mug. Wuya put the apple in a picnic basket and left the room.

Before Wuya went in a boat, she saw a skeleton's hand reaching a pot. "Thristy?" she chuckled as she kicks the pot. "Have a drink."

She chuckled as a spider quickly ran out of the jar. She went in a boat and rowed through the pond then she was walking through the grasses to the forest.

* * *

**End chapter which is really short.**

**Italy: (scared): Eep, Wuya is scary. (hides behind Germany in fear)**

**Germany: (angry) (pushes Italy off him) Get off me!**

**(Italy begins to cry and goes over to Japan and hides behind him)**

**Japan: I wonder what happens next on the story. **

**Me: You'll find out as soon enough. Read and review, everyone!**


	11. Wuya Kills Yuuki

The next morning, the forest toons woke up and saw Yuuki and America come out of the door.

"Now remember," America told Yuuki, "That Eris is a sly one so beware of strangers."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright just like my adopted father told me." Yuuki said, kissing America on the forehead. "See you tonight."

America chuckled before talking in a serious tone, "Well, come on, dudes! We got work to do!"

Japan came out next. "Uh, please be careful...I mean if anything happened to you, I-"

Before he could finish, Yuuki kissed him on the head. "Good-bye."

Japan started to turn red, "Sayonara." He then walked away.

The other Nations watched from inside while Germany looked away and said, "Hmph sick."

Next Engalnd came out. "Make sure to watch out for..." He was about to sneeze. "Look out..." Yuuki gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." England leaves while Italy was coming out ready for a kiss.

"I'm ready for a kiss, Yuuki." the Italian said, happily.

England then sneezed and blew Italy back, "Sorry, Italy!"

Italy came back and said, "Hope you don't mind if you kiss me." He then puckered his lips.

Yuuki kissed him on the head and Italy left all dizzy. While Finland and Greece were taking their turns, Italy quickly went through the window and ran back outside.

Italy tapped Yuuki on the shoulder and said, "Can I get another kiss from you?" He puckered his lips for a kiss.

Yuuki smiled and said, "Well, all right." She kissed him on the head again. "But that's the last..." Italy took off like a rocket and appeared at the front door again.

"Hello again, Yuuki." the Italian said, "May I have another one before i go."

Yuuki giggled and said, pushing him forward, "Run along now, you're going to be late."

While the other Nations were gone, Germany looked in the mirror and combed his hair, fixed his teeth and went outside. While Yuuki was saying goodbye to them, Germany walked up to her.

"Ahem." he said, trying to get her attention but she didn't hear him. "Ah-he-hem!" Yuuki looked at him. "Now I'm warning ya. Don't let anybody or nobody or nothing in the house."

Yuuki smiled. "Oh, Germany, you do care." She pulled him close to try and kiss him. Germany tried to get away but didn't put up much of a fight.

When she did kiss her, he stormed off angrily. As he walked further, his frown faded away and he began to smile. He looked back at Yuuki who blew a kiss and waved goodbye to him.

Germany realized what he was doing and frowned before walking away, not looking where he was going. He fell into a river and bumped his head on the bridge. He got out as Yuuki said, "Good bye, Germany!"

He just turned her back and walked away, making splash noises in his boots.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wuya was lost in the woods.

"That's where I'll find the house, find Yuuki and it will be too late for the Nation men."

As she walked in that direction, she was unaware she was being watched by a griffin (from Quest Of Camelot). Soon he followed her as she began to walk to the house.

* * *

In the house, Yuuki was baking with the forest toons as she began to sing.

_Yuuki: Some day my prince will come_

_Some day we meet again _

_And the way to his castle we'll go_

_To be happy forever I know_

Yuuki poured some frosting from a tube into a squeeze tube. RJ and Verne fought over who would lick the bowl while Pinkie and Twilight took the pie out of the oven and put it in front of Yuuki.

_Some day when spring is here_

_We'll find our love anew_

_And the birds will sing_

She used the frosting to spell 'Germany' on the pie.

_And wedding bells will ring_

_Someday when my dreams come true_

Then the forest toons saw someone and they hid. Yuuki gasped as she saw Wuya in front of the window.

"Are you all alone, child?" Wuya asked.

"Yes, I am." Yuuki said a little scared.

"The Nation men are not here, right?"

"No they're not but..."

Wuya smelled the pie. "Making pie?"

"Yes, blueberry pie." Yuuki answered.

"It's apple pies that make the men's mouths water." Wuya said, "Pies made from apples like these." Wuya showed Yuuki the poison apple.

"It does look delicious."

The forest toons were watching from behind a tree then they noticed the griffon grinned evilly as they watched Wuya and Yuuki.

"I don't trust that lady not one bit." Twilight said.

"Me too." Spike said, "But what's she doing?"

"Why don't you have a bite?" Wuya asked, handing over the apple.

The forest toons were shocked as Yuuki was about to take the apple then they pushed Wuya from the window. They started tugging on her dress and trying to slap her. Yuuki came out and shooed them away.

"Stop it, stop it!" Yuuki shouted at the forest toons, "What were you thinking?"

The forest toons hid in the bush, afraid. They watched Wuya get up and clean the dirt off the apple.

"I'm sorry about that, are you okay?" Yuuki asked.

"Of course I'm- I mean, oh the pain!" Wuya said, faking an injury. "Take me inside the house and get me water!"

Yuuki and Wuya went in the door and the forest toons went to the window and watched Yuuki placed Wuya on the chair and when she was getting water from the sink, Wuya smirked evilly as she held the poison apple.

"We got to get the Nation boys and tell them the news." Twilight said.

"Yeah, you're right, Twilight." Pinkie said.

The forest toons ran out into the woods to go get the Nations.

* * *

Meanwhile, the seven Nations were marching to work.

_The Nations: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

_It's off to work we go_

_(whistle)_

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

The forest toons were still running/flying to get the Nations' help. The Nations tossed their pick axes in the mining cart and pulled it with a rope while whistling. Italy put Greece on top of the cart and pushed from behind.

"Look!" America shouted as he stopped, causing the others to bump into him. The forest toons caught up to them and instead of calmly explaining what was going, they just kept pulling them and babbling nonsense.

The Over The Hedge animals are pulling Italy by his shirt which makes the Italian trying to shoo them away.

Germany was swinging his German weapon around to keep the Ice Age animals away. "Shoo! Get outta here, you stupid animals!"

"What is up with those crazy lunatics?" America asked while he was being pushed by the Mane Six.

"They've gone nuts!" Japan shouted as he was hanging onto a tree while Spike was pulling him by his feet.

Naveen, Tiana, Ray and Louis were running around England's legs, acting like a mad dog. "Yeah and I don't know what's-" England accidentally sneezed at Naveen, Tiana, Ray and Louis, knocking them backwards a few feet but they got back up and continued chasing England.

* * *

Back at the house...

"Now, I'm gonna give you the apple for free, no cost." Wuya said, "And this is no ordinary apple; it's a magic wishing apple."

"A wishing apple?" Yuuki said confused.

"Yes. One bite and all your dreams come true."

"I don't believe it."

"Well it's true, why don't you think I care like this so much?"

* * *

Back outside, the forest toons were still trying to get the Nations to come with them. Germany tried swatting Peaches but fell on the ground.

"Maybe Eris got Yuuki." Greece guessed.

"It's true. She's going to kill Yuuki." Rainbow Dash said as all of the forest toons nod.

"Eris!" America shouted.

"Yuuki!" the other Nations shouted in unison.

"Eris will kill her! We gotta save her!" Germany shouted.

"Of course we gotta save her but what'll we do?" America wondered out loud.

"Come on!" Germany signaled the others to follow him and ride off with a deer.

England and Japan grabbed another deer and rode off.

Finland was trying to get on and Greece pulled him on the deer.

"Wait for me! I'm the hero!" America called, falling behind, "Wait for-" A deer drove into America and he plopped in.

Italyy was hanging on to the deer at the end. The forest toons ran/flew off with the Nations.

* * *

"There must be something you want or maybe someone." Wuya said, still trying to get Yuuki to eat the poison apple.

"Well there is someone." Yuuki said a little nervous.

"Good girl. Now take the apple." Wuya put the apple in Yuuki's hand, "Now make your wish and take a bite."

"I wish...I wish..."

* * *

The Nations were riding as fast as they could to the house. They took a shortcut down a large hill with the forest toons following them.

* * *

"And we'll get married and live happily ever after." Yuuki finished.

"Fine! Now take a bite! Hurry before it goes stale." Wuya said.

Yuuki finally took a bite. "I feel strange."

Wuya watched Yuuki get weaker and weaker. "Yes...yes...come on already." Yuuki fell to the ground in a deep sleep. Wuya laughed. "Now I'll be the fairest in the land!"

She walked outside and saw the Nations riding and the forest toons flying/running fast towards her. She ran away.

"There she goes! After her!" Germany shouted.

The griffon followed after the Nations and the forest toons who followed Wuya toward the cliffs as it started raining hard. When Wuya started climbing up the rocky cliffs, the Nations got off the deers.

"After her!" Germany shouted to the other Nations.

Wuya climbed to the top and the large drop was below her. "I'm trapped. What should I do? Those stupid idiots." The griffon flew down on the branch, watching her.

Wuya saw the Nations who were still following her. She picked up a long branch and begins to do something with a large boulder.

"I'll crush your bones, fools and say good bye to each other!" Wuya shouted as she laughed.

"Look out!" Germany shouted as the boulder was about to crush them while Italy waves the surrender flag in a frantic way.

The lightning struck the cliff, causing Wuya to fall down below. The Nations looked down and watched. The griffon flew down the cliff to Wuya.

* * *

**End chapter**


	12. Kaname Awakens Yuuki And Happy Ending

Later that day, the Nations were back in the house and saw they were too late. Yuuki was still sleeping death. The Nations cried as Yuuki slept peacefully in the bed.

Finland cried as he closed his eyes. England, Greece and Japan cried next to each other. Germany tries not to cry but he did as he put his face on the chair.

Italy cried on America's shoulder as America pats him as he began to cry too.

Outside, the forest toons cried over Yuuki, even Fluttershy who is started to weep.

* * *

_Yuuki was still beautiful even in death; the Nations couldn't find it in their hearts to bury her._

_They fashioned a coffin made of glass and gold and kept her in it in hopes that someday she'll wake._

_A few months had pass and back at the castle, Kaname had wondered about Yuuki's disappearance. He went into the forest and heard of a girl who slept in a glass coffin._

* * *

In a pretty meadow where Yuuki was sleeping, America and Finland removed the glass case while the other Nations and the forest toons placed flowers by her coffin.

Germany placed a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

Kaname arrived and saw the Nations and sleeping Yuuki. He walked up to her and kissed her. He knelt down along the Nations and the forest toons and lowered their heads, hoping Yuuki would wake up.

Then Yuuki opened her eyes and began to stretch and sit up and then to everyone's surprise and happiness, Yuuki was now awake. Yuuki noticed Kaname and he picked her up.

The Nations and forest toons started jumping and dancing happily as they followed Kaname and Yuuki to Kaname's horse. Once Yuuki was on top, England went up to her and got received a goodbye kiss. "Goodbye." she said.

Germany was next in line as Yuuki kissed him on the forehead. "Bye, Germany."

Germany's eyes filled with tears as he said, "I'm sorry for all my misthoughts about you. I'll miss you!"

Yuuki kissed Japan who turned red. "Bye."

Then she kissed America, Finland and Greece.

Italy wiped his face and said, "Time for a goodbye kiss." He puckered his lips.

"Oh, Italy." Yuuki said as she kissed him on the head.

Then Kaname drove the horse away as Yuuki waved goodbye to the Nations and all of the forest toons.

They went back to the real world and once every week, Yuuki would go and visit the Nations.

_The End_

* * *

**Me: Well that's the end of the story, everyone.**

**Italy: I love happy endings, especially I finally get a chance to kiss Yuuki.**

**Me: But Yuuki has Kaname right now. (Italy sighed in disappointment) Don't worry, I'm sure there's a nice girl out there who like you.**

**Italy: Aw, thanks.**

**Me: Read, review and no flames!**


End file.
